The present invention relates to a device for holding and carrying disc-shaped objects and, in particular, relates to a device for holding and carrying shuffleboard pucks.
Formerly, shuffleboard players were required to carry their shuffleboard pucks in various makeshift containers, such as paper bags or boxes. Such means of transporting shuffleboard pucks have generally proved to be inconvenient and cumbersome. Additionally, in order to wax and polish a puck prior to use, it was necessary to bend down and remove the puck from the bag or box, firmly grasp the puck and then attempt to wax and polish the underside of the puck. Because shuffleboard pucks are not provided with means to facilitate holding the puck, this has proved to be a difficult task, particularly for the older players. It would be very desirable to have a device which not only facilitated the transporting of the shuffleboard pucks, but also one which held the pucks such that the undersides thereof could be readily waxed and polished prior to use without the need for individual handling of each puck.